Un Jace Wayland de regalo
by Marie Alexis Masen
Summary: Feliz cumple Becky! Aqui esta tu Jace Wayland en una noche de sexo...


HOOOOOOOLA!

JEJE una novata! bueno... primer oneshoot, para mi amiga Becky, que estas en Ibiza, un beso y que lo disfrutessss!

Pov Narrador

Se conocieron en la universidad, salían y hablaban, pero siempre como amigos, solo amigos...

Aunque por los dos lados, cada uno quería ser más que un amigo para el otro, a los ojos de los demás parecían una pareja normal por la manera en que se miraban y por la manera en que se ansiaban...

Pero en el fondo, la autoestima de cada uno no era suficiente para impulsarlos a estar juntos...

Él pensaba que nunca podría estar con ella, que ella era demasiado para el y que ella nunca se fijaría en el de esa manera, y mientras el se retorcía en su miseria, ella pensaba que el no podía perder tiempo con ella, que el era más de lo que ella alguna vez había querido, que ella no era lo suficientemente guapa...

Ella se llamaba Becky Sanchez, tenia un ondulado cabello medianamente largo que le llagaba asta bastante mas abajo de los hombros, era de un color dorado, con algunos mechones de color más oscuros, su rubia cabellera enmarcada su delicado rostro haciendo más notario sus ojos de color avellana, su piel no era del todo pálida, era de un bonito color entre crema y un dorado tenue por la estación del año... Era alta y delgada, su cuerpo de 21 años realzaba sus curvas y figura, era realmente guapa, aunque ella no se viera con claridad, muchos hombres a lo que ella veía diariamente, por sus clases, la deseaban y esperaban algún día poder estar a su altura, pero lo que esos "niños" no sabían era que el corazón de esa rubia había sido conquistado, por nada menos que El...

El era el chico más popular de la universidad por así decirlo, se llamaba Jace Wayland, su pelo también era dorado, su rostro parecía el de un ángel, resplandeciente y lleno de luz cada vez que el miraba a Becky, sus ojos eran como dos círculos dorados cual amanecer, era alto y musculoso, delgado y dulce, era todo lo que por lo que una mujer mataría, y aunque fuera muy popular, con la única persona con la que se abría y se mostraba tal y como era era con Becky.

Ellos se amaban en secreto, era tan secreto que ni ellos mismos lo sabían... Pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar...

Como todos los días, era una rutina que Jace fuera a buscar a Becky a su casa, esa mañana Jace estaba mas nervioso que de costumbre...

Juntos se subieron en el coche y emprendieron rumbo hacia el campus en un incomodo silencio...

¿Estas bien, Jace?- le preguntó Becky preocupada por los contantes movimientos de su pierna y sus sudorosas manos... Lo que ella no sabia es que el se había decidido a mostrarle todos su sentimientos ese mismo día, y que estaba nervioso por su posible negativa...

No, emm... no te preocupes!- dijo evadiendo la mirada de su "futura" chica. - Bueno... me preguntaba que... bueno ya sabes, habíamos quedado en la biblioteca para estudiar, y pues yo te iba a preguntar si querías salir a cenar después de estudiar... si no tienes nada más que hacer - agregó rápidamente mietras Becky, en su fuero interno, saltaba en un pie de felicidad...

A la hora de responder a Jace fingió indiferencia:

Claro... igual no tengo nada más importante que hacer... - pero Becky no sabia que a Jace, esas palabras le dolieron, como si el no fuera importante y ella aceptara ir solo por que no tenia nada más que hacer... Bufó y volvió la vista a la carretera, y en poco tiempo avistó el campus, una vez hubo llegado, se bajo a toda prisa sin esperar a Becky, quien se quedo petrificada al notar lo molesto que Jace debería estar para dejarla de esa manera,y sin abrirle la puerta como buen caballero que siempre era con ella...

Las clases fueron rápidas, Becky no se dejaba de preguntar que es lo que debería de haber dicho para que el se sintiera tan mal, continuo metida en sus pensamientos asta la cafetería en donde se encontró con Marie su mejor amiga...

Se sentó en la mesa junto con Angela y Leyre, otras dos amigas de la universidad, pero no fue consciente de lo que hacia, actuaba por inercia, fue a la cola, compro una ensalada y agua, pagó, volvió a la mesa, pero antes de sentarse vio a Jace acercándose de la mano de la odiosa pelirroja de Clary, quien miro a Becky por encima de su hombro, como siempre...

Clary era la típica zorra que se liaba con todos los hombres, la típica que se vestía con faldas que se podía considerar como ropa interior, esa bajo toneladas de maquillaje y tacones de infarto... Clary, tenia que admitirlo, era bonita, su pelo rojo caía en gruesos rizos alrededor de sus hombros, sus ojos eran de un verde intenso, y su cuerpo era el de una súper modelo, era lo que más le fastidiaba a Becky, y es que ella no se consideraba guapa, pero en realidad la gente sabia que Becky no tenia nada que envidiarle a Clary, al contrario, y ese era el motivo por el que Clary si que odiaba a la rubia.

Los dos, Jace y su "agradable compañía" se sentaron en la mesa junto a Angela, Leyre, Marie y Becky.

Jace no podía apartar la mirada de esa rubia que le había robado el corazón, en clase, había trazado un plan, que consistía en comprobar si realmente Jace le interesaba a Becky, la pondría celosa... Para eso utilizaría a Clary, aquella fastidiosa mujerzuela que seguía a Jace a todas partes y lo acosaba...

Jace miro como, en los ojos de la rubia se encendía una llamarada de furia al percatarse de el asqueroso brazo exageradamente bronceado de Clary abrazaba a Jace por la cintura...

Jace le sonrió a Clary, de una manera en que las mujeres de hoy en día llaman "sonrisa moja-bagas" , tal y como planeó Jace, Becky carraspeó molesta, mientras Jace se regocijaba en su fuero interno...

Becky nunca se había sentido tan molesta, quien se creía esa arpía para quitarle a SU hombre...

Jace paso incomodo toda la hora del almuerzo, dado que a Clary no le apetecía apartar las manos de el chico...

Y... cariño, ¿sigue en pie lo de esta noche verdad? - dijo Clary melosamente...

PERDONA? - se atraganto la rubia con un pedazo de lechuga, - Jace creía que hoy íbamos a salir nosotros dos, ¿me puedes explicar que es eso de que saldrás con ella?

Clary, yo nunca te he dicho que saldríamos, - replicó Jace – y Becky? - se giro para encarara, y atraparla mirando a la pelirroja con maldad – tu misma me dijiste que saldrías conmigo por que no tenias nada que hacer... ¿Has cambiado de idea? - añadió con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Obvio Jace, claro que me gustaría... nos encontramos después de clases, ok? - y sin esperar respuestas Becky se levanto, ya que había sonado ya el timbre que avisaba la hora finalizada, en sus manos aún sostenía los restos de la ensalada, y no pudo resistirse a vaciarla en el pelo de Clary, quien grito como un niña...

Zorra! Pero como te atreves! Asquerosa! - decía Clary mientras Jace se partía el culo de ella...

Becky ando rápidamente por los pasillos en dirección al baño, pero justo después de entrar, fue acorralada por Marie, quien tenia en su cara dibujadas, todas las preguntas que le tenia planeado preguntar...

Que - cojones – ha - sido – eso...

Pues ya sabes que me gusta Jace y esta zorra estaba intentando ligarselo, tu te crees que es normal? Y DELANTE MIO!

Estas celosa? - inquirió Marie con burla...

N-oo... - mierda! Becky no sabe mentir, siempre se delata cuando tartamudea o tarda mucho en contestar...

Ahhh! LO SABIA! Tenéis que ser novios! No sabes como te mira! Es como si tu fueses su sol!- le dijo dando saltitos de alegría.

Pero que me estas diciendo! Jace no me ve de esa manera! Ni siquiera me encuentra guapa... - su voz se fue apagando asta desaparecer.

Que no? Pero tu te has fijado bien! Pero si te mira como a un trozo de carne! Y cuando un chico se te acerca hablarte, se pone hecho una furia... No me digas que no lo has visto... - terminó con una cara incrédula.

Mira ya estoy arta de todo esto, esta noche se lo diré, y si acepta pues muy bien... más que bien, y si dice que no, pues... - Becky no sabia que pasaría y el decía que no... ella realmente lo amaba...

Va a aceptar, te lo digo yo, ya verás tu hazlo, ah y dile que te venga a buscar a las 7 en tu casa ok?

Pero si le dije que estaría con el después de las clases!

Pues ve, habla con él, y cambia la hora, y ya esta!

Tu eres... eres... ppppfffff... - declaró mirando a su amiga rabiosa.

Si lo se, soy tu mejor amiga – dijo Marie con una sonrisa triunfal – ahora ve!

Jace continuaba riéndose en la cafetería,Clary estaba hecha una pena!

Le había encantado ver esa parte salvaje de Becky, a decir verdad, le había... excitado... ahora como casi siempre le ocurría después de ver a Becky, tenia un gran bulto en los pantalones, mientras se calmaba, Clary lo miraba furiosa, Jace no lo podía creer, EL PLAN HABÍA FUNCIONADO! Estaba tan emocionado que se levanto de ahí y se fue corriendo a su siguiente clase, dejando a una Clary encabronada y con una mirada de incredulidad.

Cuando las clases se acabaron, Jace se dirigió hacia la salida, esperando ver a Becky... No tuvo que esperar mucho por que, después de 5 min ella apareció charlando animadamente con Dani, uno de sus compañeros de química, algo empezó a crecer en su interior, como fuego, y en ese momento le hubiera gustado más que nada estampar la cara de Dani contra el asfalto de la entrada a al campus... Estaba jodidamente celoso, lo sentía, sentía que lo iba a matar si lo veía poniéndole un solo dedo encima...

Becky estaba tan absorta en su conversación con Dani que no notó la presencia de Jace asta que este se aclaro la garganta ruidosamente...

Dani era un chico bastante atractivo, su pelo era de un castaño oscuro, sus ojos marrones intimidaban, era alto y acuerpado, era uno de los chicos más deseados de la universidad, no era brillante en las clases, ha decir verdad, nunca se esforzaba realmente, también era famoso por estar "bien dotado" y por tener a una gran lista de chicas con las que ya se había acostado, era un provocador, y estaba constantemente metido en problemas, era engreído y superficial, pero por alguna razón, esas cualidades eran realmente atractivas y atrayentes...

Becky nos vamos ya?- preguntó el rubio molesto una vez hubo llegado al lado de SU chica.

¿Por que tanta prisa? No te lo estas pasando bien, Becky? - alardeó el moreno.

Becky se removió incomoda... Pero en ese instante, se planteó devolverle el espectáculo a Jace quien miraba furioso a Daniel, ¿estaba CELOSO? Oh dios! Becky no se lo podía creer...

A decir verdad, - dijo Becky – Jace te importa venirme a buscar a las 7 a mi casa? Tengo cosas que hacer antes... - Becky utilizo la condición de Marie para poner celoso de nuevo a Jace haciéndole creer cosas que no eran ciertas...

…. - Jace tenia su rostro paralizado, Becky se iba a ir con ESE! No, no puede ser... - pero... Becky ya teníamos planes! - inquirió horrorizado.

Ya pero no puedo esperar, tengo... cosas que hacer, Marie se quedara en mi casa asta las 7, habíamos quedado en eso hace tiempo, ademas, no crees que ahora es muy pronto para salir a cenar? Pásame a buscar a las 7, no seas pesado... - Becky, alejó su plan para ponerle celoso, no quería hacerle pasar un mal rato.

Allí estaré, ah! Daniel – pronunció Jace amenazadoramente – necesito hablar un momento con tigo... A SOLAS, si puede ser...

Adiós preciosa, seguiremos otro día – dijo Dani dándole un húmedo beso en la mejilla a Becky quien se sonrojo delicadamente, poniendo más furioso a Jace...

Ya lejos de Becky, Jace acorraló a Daniel en un rincón previamente oscurecido por unos cuantos arboles de la zona de entrada...

No te vuelvas a acercar a ella... No respondo de mi... - gruñó Jace mientras apretaba los puños intentando controlar el fuerte impulso de aplastarle su "bonita" cara...

De que coño hablas! Ella no es tuya! - se carcajeó el moreno al ver lo estúpido de la situación.

No, no lo es, pero eso va a cambiar muy rápidamente, solo te digo que ni le hables, ELLA ES MIA... - esto ultimo lo susurró siniestramente..

Daniel visiblemente asustado desapareció entre la arboleda...

Becky llego nerviosa a su casa, le sudaban las manos y literalmente saltaba de emoción...

Al llegar al porche de su casa, se encontró con Marie quien la miraba con ojos divertidos...

Venga! Manos a la obra! - y dicho esto Marie arrastró prácticamente a Becky al interior...

2h 30 min después...

Becky se veía radiante... Marie había hecho un buen trabajo, llevaba un vestido morado que llegaba justamente a un centímetro de la rodilla, tenia dos finos tirantes de encaje que dejaban casi descubierto sus dorados hombros, una cinta negra en forma de lazo justo debajo del pecho, que la envolvía delicadamente resaltando aquella curva, y justo debajo de esa cinta, el resto del vestido caía en una falda con delicados y sueltos pliegues formados por telas delgadas moradas y velo de un morado transparente... Estaba realmente preciosa, su cabello rubio que estaba cuidadosamente peinado y ondulado resaltaba entre esos ingeniosos tonos oscuros, sus pies estaban delicadamente envueltos en un par de zapatos de tacón de aguja de terciopelo negro que resaltaba la cinta del vestido, un bolso pequeño negro, un ligero maquillaje, lo justo para enmarcar sus avellanados ojos, una fina diadema morada se posaba en sus cabellos, y la más radiante de las sonrisas al saber que dentro de poco estaría cenando con el hombre de sus sueños...

Jace estaba jodidamente nervioso... llevaba un elegante traje de color negro una camisa de seda blanco perla y una corbata plateada también de seda...

Se subió en su coche y emprendió rumbo a la casa de Becky...

Teléfono? - preguntó Marie.

Sí.

Lápiz de labios?

Sí.

Llaves de casa?

Sí.

Billetera?

Sí.

Condones?

MARIE!

Que! Nunca se sabe! jajaja pero que sensible eres Becky!- Marie se lo estaba pasando genial a costa de los nervios de su amiga... Marie cogió su bolso y saco 5 condones... 5! - Ten llevate los, tengo un presentimiento... - añadió moviendo las cejas sugerentemente...

A veces eres taaaaannnn... - Becky refunfuñaba mientras guardaba los preservativos dentro de su bolso, una parte de ella quería que que sucediera...

Buena persona! - acabó por ella la frase... las dos rieron, mientras de encaminaban a el vestíbulo de la pequeña casita de Becky.

A ella no le gustaban los apartamentos ni mucho menos querer alquilarlos, había comprado esta casa a muy buen precio y ademas cerca a la universidad... se había gastado lo del coche en su casa, pero a ella no le molestaba, es mas, le gustaba no tener que mantener un apestoso coche, siempre estaba bien hacer un poco de ejercicio!

Al llegar al vestíbulo eran las 7 exactamente, Marie abrazó y le deseo suerte a Becky...

Amiga! Suerte, corazón! Se que el te corresponde! Confía en ti misma! Y no pienses que eres menos que el de acuerdo? Tómalo con calma, ahora me voy a mi casa y para cuando el venga a dejarte de nuevo, sabes que estas solita... - añadió pícaramente... Marie nunca cambiaría...

No creo que el quiera ir tan enserio, no se... no soy de esas...

Bueno, tu no eras de esas a las que le gusta tirar ensaladas a la cabeza a mujerzuelas y mirate hoy! Así que mejor no digas nada... mañana me cuentas ok? - se despieron con dos besos en cada mejilla y Marie salió guiñandole un ojo.

Al rededor de 30 segundos después se olló aparcar un coche en la entrada, el corazón de Becky saltaba de la emoción...

Salió de casa apagando todas las luces, y se encontró con esos ojos dorados que la volvían loca...

Jace aparcó en la entrada y vio como Becky salia de su casa... nunca había visto algo igual, era la mujer más bonita que nunca había visto... No se percato que tenia un fino hilillo de baba que se escurría por su quijada...

Becky entro en el auto...

Hola – susurró avergonzada e intimidada por su penetrante mirada...

Estas hermosa... - le respondió Jace, quien continuaba eclipsado por tal belleza...

Gracias...

Llegaron al restaurante, un restaurante Tailandés llamado "Wok"

Entraron, se instalaron en una mesa lejana a todo, y en ese momento, cada uno lo supo... Cada uno veía en los ojos del otro ese amor que ellos creieron inexistente, ese deseo, cada caricia que se dieron en el dorso de la mano, no hizo falta palabras, hicieron su pedido, comieron entre risitas nerviosas, miradas llenas de anhelo y amor...

Eran las 21:45 exactamente cuando Jace llego con Becky a su casa, el quería ir a dentro, conocerse mejor, pero sabia que era muy pronto, así que se la quedo mirando fijamente, esperando que ella fuera la que diera el paso, por que dependía de ella, de su deseo y su respeto...

Becky, hipnotizada por los ojos de SU chico, notaba como en el pequeño recinto del coche, se creaba una fuerte corriente, una fuerza de atracción que la empujaba a esos labios que ella deseaba desde hace tanto tiempo...

Sin darse cuenta, los dos se empezaron a inclinar suavemente hacia delante, asta que sus narices prácticamente se tocaban, el aliento de Becky golpeo suavemente la cara de Jace, y el lo dijo, lo confesó...

Te quiero, Becky.

Y ella se lanzó y paso...

En el siguiente segundo ella se encontraba besándolo suavemente, sus labios eran como la seda, suaves y dulces, el puso un mano en la su cintura atrayendo la a su lado... El beso se torno más pasional, Jace lamió sensualmente el labio inferior de la rubia, la cual abrió su boca dándole una bienvenida a su lengua...

Todo en ellos encajaba, sus lenguas se acariciaban ansiosas, anhelantes...

Se separaron jadeantes, ella lo miro a los ojos y pronunció lentamente:

"Te amo"

30 segundos después se encontraban en el vestíbulo de su casa besándose con pasión, tocándose mientras esa llama los consumía vivos...

Becky se sentía arder contra su piel... Contra su cuerpo...

Jace parecía que estaba en una nube...

Entraron tropezando en su habitación, Jace que paralizo, cogió dulcemente la cara de Becky y...

Estas segura? No haré nada que tu no quieras...

Si, estoy segura de ti al 100%

Aquí todo empezo como a cámara lenta... Becky se bajo de sus altos zapatos, Jace poso las manos en su cintura mientras se besaban, bajaba lentamente la cremallera del vestido, mientras que ella le quitaba la chaqueta y la corbata, deslizando sus manos por sus anchos y musculosos hombros, mientras el vestido de ella se deslizaba por su piel a parar a los pies, ella le iba desabrochando todos y cada uno de los botones de su camisa, asta que finalmente salio a la vista todo su escultural torso...

Jace no podía apartar la mirada de esa belleza, era tan inocentemente sensual, que dolía, literalmente, en los pantalones...

Jace deslizó sus manos por la espalda, desabrochando su sexy sujetaror de encaje negro, dejando unos pechos perfectos al aire...

Eres perfecta – susurró con voz ronca...

Ella le termino de quitar el cinturón y bajarle los pantalones... Dejándolo solo con unos boxers y su muy notario miembro endurecido...

Becky se sonrojo furiosamente mientras miraba el cuerpo de ese Adonis...

Jace cogió a Becky con adoración por la cintura y la empujo suavemente en la cama... cayeron entre caricias y jadeos, besos y gemidos...

Becky se lanzó y bajo lentamente sus boxers asta quitarlos de en medio...

Jace hizo lo mismo con ella... y cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos, la cosa fue a más...

En ese momento Becky agradeció inmensamente el hecho que Marie lo hubiera hecho depilarse TODA, TOTALMENTE...

Jace comenzó a besar delicadamente su cuello mientras su mano descendía a sus montes, acariciándolos con adoración, siguió bajando asta que estos estaban en su cara y a su disposición, lentamente se introdujo un pezón en la boca y comenzó a succionarlo lentamente...

Pronto la chica empezó a gemir... el placer era insoportable, Jace atendía a su otro pecho con su mano, mientras lo masajeaba, tironeaba y acariciaba el otro, fue bajando desliando su lengua por de plano abdomen, enterrando la legua en su ombligo, y bajando asta su asta ahora muy mojado sexo...

Jace no cabía en si de felicidad, era él, el único que la hacia gemir de esa manera... Se veía tan sexy estando sin un puñetero pelo...

Deslizando su legua por esos pliegues brillantes y hinchados, sintió como su duro pene tironeaba por estar dentro de ella, sintió todos sus jugos bañar su lengua y saciar su sed... arremolino su lengua contra su clítoris mientras sin permiso previo, dos de sus dedos, se habrían paso para acariciarla, sintió la sedosidad de su interior envolviéndolo mientras los bombeaba una y otra vez...

Becky se sentía desfallecer... aquel hombre la estaba matando de placer...

Podía ver las estrellas, podía notar su dura polla rozar sus pantorrillas... Podía ver como él disfrutaba de esa agua que brotaba en grandes cantidades de ella... Pronto llegaría, a el clímax...

Jace añadió otro dedo, los sacaba y los volvía a enterrar profundamente en su apretado interior... sus dedos fueron remplazados por su lengua la cual se deslizó degustandolo todo a su paso... Su dedo corazón masajeaba frenéticamente su hinchado botón, mientras su lengua seguía en su trabajo...

Entonces ocurrió, sus paredes se comprimieron duro, el fluido se incrementó, Jace aminoro la marcha para poder aprovecharlo todo...

Becky jadeante cogió a Jace por el cabello y lo obligo a subir para besar sus labios... Gimió cuando se saboreó a si misma en su boca...

Jace desesperado se dio la vuelta buscando un preservativo que se allaba en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón... pero Becky fue mas rápida, cuando el se giró, ella ya tenia en la mano un paquetito plateado...

Rajo el emboltorio con los dientes, y sin previo aviso cogió dura polla por la base... masajeando en círculos aquella zona... Jace rodó los ojos detrás de su cabeza y lanzó un sonoro gemido... Becky recorrió toda su longitud con las manos una y otra vez, asta el glande, que fue acariciado frenéticamente esparciendo ese liquido pre-seminal que brillaba en aquella ranura...

Se llevó los dedos a la boca saboreando aquel sensual líquido, mientras el veía como lamía sus dedos, cogió es preservativo abierto y se lo puso...

abrió las piernas de la chica y alineó la punta con su entrada...

Se miraron a los ojos y los dos susurraron a la vez...

Te amo...

Y la penetró, lentamente abriéndose paso delicadamente asta llegar a una fina barrera, la miró a los ojos y empujo, la sintió romperse mietras dos gruesas lagrimas salían de sus almendrados ojos...

Lo siento – murmuró Jace dolido y odiándose por haberla hecho daño...

No, estoy bien... sigue por favor...

Jace comenzó a moverse de delante hacia atrás, cada vez más fuerte, según Becky lo pedía...

Y así llegaron juntos, a ese esperado orgasmo que lo significo todo... el amor que se procesaban era eterno, salvaje, pasional...

Eran el uno para en otro...

Para siempre...

Mi amigaaaaaaaa! te quierooooooo se que quieres a Jace y aqui lo tienes!

TE ADOROOO y gracias por todo!

Como podéis observar... mi primer lemon... chun chun...

DEJEN RR PLIS! :D las quiero!

By Marie Alexis Cullen


End file.
